Trip of a Lifetime
by Ashley Scarlet
Summary: The gang is going to Europe for a semester. Who will get together? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my newest Zevie story and I hope you guys enjoy!**

_[Stevie]_

It was just another ordinary day at Brewster High. We were all sitting in the band room, except for Kacey. Nelson and Kevin were giving themselves blisters, playing Furious Pigeons. Zander was checking himself out, not unusual, and I was tuning my bass. We heard a shriek and I Zander caught my eye. I smiled and nodded.

Zander put up his fingers, taking one down when I counted backwards.

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

Kacey rushed into the room before I could finish my countdown.

"Drop what you're doing and listen," Kacey ordered.

"Okay, but if my bass breaks, you're paying for it," I said.

"And if this mirror breaks, you're taking the seven years of bad luck," Zander added. We high-fived, intertwined our fingers for a second, and then let go.

"Okay, on second thought, gently put your things away and then listen to me," Kacey commanded.

We all put down our things and waited eagerly for her to make an announcement.

"Kevin can I get a drum roll," Kacey said. He nodded and tapped his drumsticks on the table.

"We're going to France!" Kacey shrieked.

"And Spain, and U.K, and Italy," she added. This obviously enlightened our mods, because all of us were on our feet, jabbering about the news.

"But why?" I asked after we had calmed down.

"It's part of our World History Class," Kacey explained.

"The top ten students get to go on a trip to Europe, and basically be tourists."

"Who else is going?" Nelson asked, obviously hoping Grace would be coming along.

"Us, Molly, Grace," Kacey said counting off her fingers," Justin Cole, and two other perfs." My heart skipped a beat when she said Justin.

"Do we have to pay for it?" Zander asked.

"No it is absolutely free. Some mysterious donor gave the school a check for a bazillion dollars and this is what they decided to do with it," Kacey answered.

"Just one last question," I said. Kacey nodded, meaning I could ask the question.

"When is it?" I said a little louder than I meant to.

"In two weeks," Kacey answered.

"I have to decide what to pack!" Kacey exclaimed. The bell rang, and Kacey and I headed off to Chemistry, leaving the men, I should say boys, in the band room.

_[Zander]_

The girls left leaving all of us in the band room.

"So Nelson," I said,"you gonna finally ask Grace out."

"Pshh, I don't have a thing for Grace," Nelson said trying to lie.

"Yeah, and Furious Pigeons isn't totally addicting," Kevin said.

"What about you Mister Drummer Boy," Nelson shot back," when are _you _going to make a move on Kacey."

"When you two get girlfriends, is the day Mr. March gains an ounce of coolness," I said while smirking.

The turned to look at me.

"Oh really," Nelson started.

"And when are you going to ask out Stevie," Kevin finished. This wiped the smirk right off my face.

"Shhh, she might hear you," I said trying to shush them.

The second ball rang, signaling we would be late in five minutes. As I grabbed my bag and walked out the door, I started wondering.

_When am I going to ask out Stevie?_

**So how was that! Before I forget, I'm running a contest to make the perfs. Here are the questions.  
**

**1. "Get on the trike!"  
**

**2."Good amazed or bad amazed?"  
**

**"Uh, amazed amazed."  
**

**Whoever can guess what shows these quotes are from, get their perf in the story. Please just send in a description and a name, because I already have their characteristics. Until next time...  
**

**~Pakistani girl is out! PEACE~  
**


	2. PERFection is not as easy as it seems

**Hey I'm back! Now to reveal the answers to the trivia thingy**

**1. It was Phineas from Phineas & Ferb  
**

**2. Jerome & Alfie from House of Anubis  
**

**The winners, or should I say winner, is A! She/he was logged in as guest so I do not know he/she's pen name. Since their were no other guesses, I will have to make the other perf. There is an important A/N at the end so please read it. Also I am super sorry I haven't updated, I've just been in a funk lately. And I think a bunch of other authors have as well. We haven't had an update in a while.  
**

**On with the story  
**

_[Grace]_**  
**

I stood in the perf bathroom, listening to Molly going on about the trip for World Geography. I was wearing a lace shoulder twist top, a hot bink skirt that came up to my knees, black pointy toe stilettos, a black leather flap bag, raspberry magenta earrings, and a magenta stone embossed ring. **(A/N: Links are one my profile.) **Moly was obsessed with the fact that Gravity 5 was coming, and she was trying to make sure that they would have the worst trip. I, honestly think she's going a bit overboard. I mean, what did Gravity 5 ever do to us.

Molly snaps at me for not listening, and I say sorry, although I don't really mean it. The bell rings, and I scurry out of the bathroom. In my hurry to leave, I accidentally run into somebody.

"I am so sorry!" I exclaim as I help them pick up their stuff. Perfs aren't supposed to be nice, but I overlook this rule many times. As we stand up, I realize the person I ran into was Nelson.

"Uhh, hi Grace," he says and waves to me awkwardly. I blush and wave back, it's so cute how he's so nerdy. We both go our separate ways, which leaves my in my only class without Molly, to ponder random things.

* * *

_[Molly]_

I'm walking to my Chemistry, when my name comes one over the intercom. _Uh-oh. _I walk to the front office, my stilettos making a rhythmic tap on the linoleum floor. My mom is waiting there for me. This cannot be good.

* * *

Our chauffeur, Maximilian, drives us home in the limo. The ride is awkwardly quiet, and I shift uncomfortably. I stare out the window as my mother files her nails. Finally, we stop at out house. Actually, it's less of a house and more of a mansion. I don't even wait for Maximilian to open my door, as I charge to the door. I walk so fast that I think one of my shoes might break. Mother approaches, in a more orderly fashion with Maximilian at her side. When they enter I'm sitting in the living room with my legs crossed. My mom sits down in a leather arm chair and intertwines her hands.

"Molly," she says.

"Mother," I reply coldly.

"I hear that you're going on a school trip," she says firmly.

"Yes, yes I am," I answer. **(A/N: I couldn't resist, I am totally obsessed with P&F)**

"Are you the only one going?" mother asks.

"No, that's why it's called a school trip. It's not meant for one person," I reply factually.

"Who else is going," my mother asks not looking me in the eye.

"Grace, Megan, Nicole, Justin Cole, and Gravity 5," I answer preparing for the shriek. Surprisingly, it doesn't come.

"I need you to do something for me," mother says.

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"Look me in the eye when you are talking to me," mother demands. I look into her eyes. Their as dark and unwelcoming as a cave. It sends shivers down my spine.

"You will make this trip the worst for that Galaxy 5," she demands.

"Actually, it's called Gravity 5," I correct her.

"That is unimportant. What is important is that you land on top, because-"

"Perfs land on top," I say, finishing her sentence.

"Good girl," mother says with a sickly sweet smile.

I sigh as I leave the living room and climb up our spiral staircase to my room. I lie down flat on my bed as one thought runs through my mind:

_Why do I have to be a perf?_

**A/N: So how was that? I thought it was one of my better chapters because I gave Molly some background but it doesn't matter what I think, it's you guys that matters. So now for the important A/N. I know a lot of celebrities do live chats, so I thought I'd do one. not that I'm famous or anything. I'd have to get an oay with my parents but if you'd want one, I'd most likely do it. My little brother would be hosting it with me, and we would just answer random questions. Review and tell me what you think.  
**

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
